1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camper jacks which are mountable on a camper body and are useful for loading, removal, and leveling of the camper body. More particularly, the present invention relates to hydraulic camper jacks.
2. Background Art
Many types of camper jacks are available on the market today, ranging from simple mechanical jacks to sophisticated hydraulic jacks. Unfortunately, the hydraulic jacks present in the prior art today are not efficient, dependable, or inexpensive, and several problems with the prior art hydraulic jacks in the prior art have prevented their widespread use.
For example, with the prior art hydraulic jacks, fine tune controlling of the extension of the legs of the jacks is not available. Often, the extension of the legs is not smooth and controlled, but instead is performed haphazardly and in a manner which may be dangerous to the user.
Additionally, control of the extension is generally only carried on in a manner wherein the fingers are positioned close to the jack, thereby positioned such that injury could occur if extension were not controlled properly.
A further problem in the prior art arises from the wear caused in the prior art hydraulic jacks. The wear between the inner and outer tubes of the jacks create the need for the jacks to be replaced fairly often, and for extension of the jacks to not be smooth and controlled.